


The (not so) Last Centurion

by TsukiKabanoki



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e10 The Eaters of Light, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: What if Bill encountered a Roman who somehow knew she was a time traveller?The Eaters of Light but with Rory Williams.





	The (not so) Last Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't possible, since the universe, in which Rory was an Auton, exploded and doesn't exist anymore, but that's what fanfiction is for.

When Bill woke up, one of the soldiers was sitting next to her, the others were too engulfed in their conversation to notice.

"You have to move again. Stay in the sunlight. It burns off the slime. Here." He helps Bill sit up and eyes her curiously. "What time are you from?"

Bill's eyes go huge in surprise. "I- what now?"

The Roman sighs. "You're a time traveller. Your clothing gave you away."

"Yeah, okay, yeah, I am. And you?"

"I was. I'm supposed to be guarding my fiancé, but well ... I sort of got stuck invading Scotland." He paused. "I'm Rory, by the way, Rory Williams. Rochus to the others. Are you hungry?" He hands her a bit of flatbread.

"Thanks. So, how come you're a time traveller stuck in the Roman Army?"

"It's a really long story. Very complicated. Basically, I'm not human, I'm not going to age and I am guarding a huge cube containing my fiancé for the next 2000 years."

"Sounds ... fun." she replies dryly. "2000 years into the future? Is that where you come from?"

"Yeah. 2011."

"Oh, we're not so far apart then. 2017. No, wait. How did you time travel from 2011? The Doctor said, humans don't invent time travel until the 51st century."

"Did you just say 'the Doctor'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what are the odds."

"Do you ... do you know him?"

"My fiancé and I used to travel with him."

"No, as if! Traveling through the whole entire universe and I just happen to stumble over someone he knows?"

"Well, he is over 900 years old, I bet he knows quite a lot of people."

Bill frowned. "He's a lot older than that though. Said he was over 2000."

Rory shrugged. "Time travel."

"You're right. I'm Bill, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Did you get lost?"

"Yes, oh god. I've never been lost this long. I need to find him.

The soldier who had pulled her into the cavern asked from across the room, "Who?"

"The Doctor, my friend. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't find him."

"Well, we'll look after you."

"I'll have to find my way home somehow."

"This is the safest place to be. The beast is still out there."

"I'm sure the Doctor will think of something," Rory added.

 

The Doctor was unbelievably glad when he heard Bill telling the Roman to please transport his behind elsewhere (maybe not in these exat words). He then went on to help her and two other Romans through the trapdoor.

After succesfully blocking off the monster he turned to Bill again.

"Hello."

"Hi, I brought you the Ninth Legion."

He watched their rather pityful attempt at a defensive. "Whoa, there they are. The lost Legion of the Ninth."

"Totally found them." Bill looked rather proud of herself.

So he admitted, "Yeah, you totally did."

"And an old friend."

"An old friend?"

Bill looked over his shoulder, so the Doctor turned around to see ... "Rory!" He broke into a huge smile.

Rory himself looked a bit taken aback. "Wow, you've ... changed."

"Yes, I look more my age now, don't you think? Didn't I specifically tell you to stay out of trouble?"

"You told me to 'Stay out of ...' and then disappeared."

"Well, fair enough. Out of curiosity, where is your wife?"

"Nearly-wife. On her way to Rome, I'm afraid. They wouldn't let me stay."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it helps, our plan works out perfectly."

"You aren't supposed to tell me that."

"No, I'm not. But we don't want you to go insane, now do we?"

"You're Scottish."

"Yes, maybe dear Amelia had more influence on me then anticipated."

They were interrupted by Kar callin, "Drop your weapons!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake! We don't have time for this!"

 

Rory watched sadly how his legion, his friends, walked into the gate. He had not gone with them - of course he hadn't.

Suddenly, the cairn started shaking.

"What's that? What's happening?" Bill screamed.

"Too many of them going through at once. This place is unstable," the bald guy responded

"We need to get out of here!" And so they did.

 

"They've always been here. The Ninth Legion and the Keeper of the Gate, seizing the day till the sun goes out. Holding back the dark." The Doctor was still holding dramatic speeches then. Good to see not everything had changed.

"Pond!"

"It's Williams, Doctor."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Should I give you a lift?"

Rory looked at the Tardis and sighed. "No, I don't know how far along the way the Pandorica is. I'll have to track it down."

The Doctor nodded and watched the ground very intensely before concluding, "Well, it was good to see you again. Remember, don't tell my younger self or Amelia about this and at least try to stay out of trouble."

"No, wait. Why can't I tell Amy?"

"Because she'll tell me! You know your wife!"

"She's not my wife yet."

"As good as. Tomorrow is wedding day!"

Rory laughed. "Yes, if you have a loose enough definition of tomorrow."

"Roranicus Pondicus! Until you meet me again." If Rory didn't know better he'd have thought the Doctor sounded sad.

"It's Williams, but thanks."

Bill came forward. "It was nice to meet you. Good luck with your cube."

"You too and thanks."

He watched Bill and Nardole and the Doctor enter the Tardis, talking about music. The Tardis dissolved with her usual wheezing sound and then he was alone.

Right, time to find his fiancé.


End file.
